Rhodey
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: "Colonel James Rhodes, Captain. I've heard a lot about you." The Avengers meet Rhodey. ONESHOT! Slight swearing


**Challenge Time! **

**This time, the team meets Rhodey.**

**Sorry that this one isn't as good as the other ones- i had nothing to work with. I'm not very proud of this one...**

* * *

_"Tony?"_

"Platypus!" Tony shouted, head lurching upwards as he grinned at the holographic screen where Rhodey rolled his eyes, a red circle tracker rotating around his left eye.

_"Yeah, nice to see you to. You mind checking out the suit? If it's not too much to as-"_

"Nah, I've only got a board meeting." Tony grinned, setting down the wrench he was previously using to tighten a loose bolt on Dummy as Rhodey frowned.

_"Are you sure? I can come by lat-"_

"Really, come on by. I need to fix the damage Hammer did anyways." Tony shrugged, and Rhodey smiled relieved before responding.

_"Thanks man."_

And the screen was off, leaving Tony to hum as he moved the wrench away, Dummy shifting the table and You getting to work, clearing off the loading and fixing station for Iron Man suits.

The Avengers were at ease, lounging around in the room where the TV was the largest, the surround sound was the loudest, and the city outline set itself firmly upon the horizon.

And in the beauty the room provided, the Avengers were nearly killing themselves in boredom. In the haze of tiredness Natasha had given up the remote, tossing it to Thor who interestedly clicked on the first title that drew his attention.

"I do not understand, Friend Banner. Why are there no explosives?" Thor frowned, brows furrowed as he looked at the TV, Bruce looked up from his book and sighed.

"It's called the _'Big Bang Theory'_ Thor. It's a comedy about scientists." Bruce explained and Clint chuckled.

"That's the point; it's funny because you _don't_ get it. Nobody does." He explained, causing Bruce to deflate ever so slightly and look down.

"I get it." He muttered causing Clint to look at him in awe.

"Wait- you understand what they say? Who do you understand?" He asked with interest, sliding down on the chair while Bruce shrugged, looking at the TV and frowning as one of the geekier ones ran off some sort of scientific nonsense that made Clint feel like he lost IQ points.

"…I got all of that." He nodded to Clint who stared at him, making Bruce shift awkwardly.

"…That was Sheldon. You don't understand Sheldon- _nobody_ understands Sheldon." Clint gasped, and Bruce shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

_"I am to alert you, that Colonel Rhodes has entered the building." _Jarvis clipped, temporarily freezing the show before resuming it, causing Clint to frown and Steve to sit up more.

"Rhodes? Never heard of him before." Clint shrugged while Natasha rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Colonel? Tony's friends with a Colonel?" Steve asked in surprise, and Bruce's lips formed a grin.

"He's Tony's best friend. He's in with the military- even has a suit of his own. He helped Tony with the Hammer Drone problem a few years ago." Natasha explained to Clint, who scowled in response.

"You know how unfair that is? You get to deal with an insane billionaire and I get stuck playing guard duty in New Mexico." He grumbled, and Natasha lifted one eyebrow.

"You want to play Stark's baby sitter for four months?"

"…Good point. I'll take New Mexico." Clint cracked, and Thor gave a low chuckle as they heard the elevator open.

They turned; heads peeking over the back of the couch as an African-American man walks into the room without hesitation, blinking and looking at the group of people with an eyebrow raised a slight tug on his lip.

"…I take it you're the 'Avengers?'' He asked, looking at Thor who only blinked back. Natasha got up, turning and purposefully walking forward, the man's eyes scanned her up and down, before a flash of recognition flitted past them.

"Natasha Romanoff. You remember?" She asked, and he took the offered hand with a firm shake.

"I do. Thanks- for keeping him alive." He stated, and her lips turned into a slight smile and a nod.

"Captain Steve Rodgers." Steve introduced next with a firm handshake the man nodded to.

"Colonel James Rhodes, Captain. I've heard a lot about you." Rhodey nodded, giving a small smile in which Steve returned.

"Name's Clint." Clint stated from the couch, scanning channels lazily as he used one arm for a wave.

"You use a bow, right?" Rhodey asked, and Clint looked over, lifting one eyebrow and preparing to be criticized. "Nice." Rhodey finished, looking over at Thor and Bruce.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor boomed, using one arm to brace Rhodey's at a painful strength, causing the man to twitch slightly but smile strained back.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Bruce nodded, and Rhodey's eyes widened momentarily, looking Bruce up and down.

"Banner? I've heard about you. Tony wanted me to call someone and knock some sense them for him." Rhodey smiled, causing Bruce to frown in alarm.

"Who?" He asked, genuinely curios as Rhodey shrugged as the elevator doors swung open.

"Platypus!" Tony cried in glee, racing over and practically draping himself upon the African man who chuckled jokingly, pulling the other off.

"Come on Tony, get off." He chuckled and the other man released with a grin.

"You want a drink? I got some Tequila sent in from Chile-"Tony tempted but Rhodey just sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _I'm _getting myself some tequila sent from Chile. Head on down to my lab- and don't touch my things!" Tony called over his shoulder as Rhodey moved towards the elevator.

"I'll move your things If you're putting coffee cups on your robots again!" He called back while Tony mumbled under his breath about Rhodey being a smart ass, or something along those lines.

"So…Colonel Rhodes? How did you become friends with a military man?" Steve asked, honestly interested as Tony looked up at the question, cap to the bottle held in his teeth.

"Eh? Oh- met at MIT. He took the military background and I took the Tech. Best friends growing up, I haven't seen him all that often, but he's a good friend." Tony shrugged, causing Natasha to lift her eyebrows.

"If I remember correctly, you destroyed half of your house fighting him." She remarked, and Tony waved his arm.

"Please- _he_ destroyed half my house." He shot and Natasha's lip twitched.

"In your suit."

"Which he stole!"

"There are guidelines for that." She ended, leaving Tony flapping his jaw up and down as he struggled to find a witty remark to say.

"Ehh!" He grunted, scowling while taking a large sip of some sort of Rum and Tequila mixed Mojito.

_"Sir. Colonel Rhodes requests your presence, as he has deemed it important that you fix all damage sustained to the War Armor suit in the last battle." _Jarvis reported, causing Tony to set down the half finished glass.

"Fine- tell Rhodey I'll be there in a few minutes."

_"…He requests forty seconds."_

"Forty seconds?" Tony squawked in surprise, jumping upright before firing off a new number.

"Five minutes!"

_"…two minutes."_

"Four!"

_"…Colonel Rhodes requests two minutes before he takes it upon himself to restore Dummy's privileges of fire extinguishers in the nearby vicinity."_

Tony bolted, rushing down the stairs, all the while shouting,

"Rhodey! Wait! I'm coming_!_" He called, voice rising in pitch as some fumbled and a loud thump was heard on the stairs, the group waiting a few seconds before the frantic shouting picked up.

"Yup- he's okay." Clint finished, clicking on a new show and sitting back while Natasha lifted her eyebrow in question.

"South Park?"

"Only thing on that doesn't make me feel dumb." Clint muttered, leaning forward to watch the episode.

Bruce waited, and finally, (after having surprisingly seen the episode before) waited until some south park character started speaking enough scientific terms that would confuse the everyday person.

"…I understood all of that."

"In the words of Kyle, You bastard."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the quality, i _really_ don't like this one also.**

**Review~! (No flame)**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
